A.L.I.C.E.
A.L.I.C.E ('A'vatar of 'L'oathing, 'I'nsanity, 'C'haos, and 'E'xtinction) is a mysterious Bloon made as a fail safe to prevent the player from completely breaking one save file in the game. She is the only Bloon who not only has her own dialogue, but also an entire personality and confirmed gender. Summoning A.L.I.C.E. After beating Round 9,999,999, the game’s round counter will change to simply display “Round Infinity.” Rules change to: * No breaks in between rounds, similar to Apopalypse. * Monkey Knowledge, Powers, Continues, and all Income-producing towers and abilities are disabled, just like C.H.I.M.P.S. This will also revert Lord Towers, including the Lord of the Universe, back to their former state. * Half-Cash mode. * Double HP M.O.A.B.s. * Unique to Round Infinity, progress is not saved; if you quit and come back, you will be booted right back to Round 10,000,000. Every single round is littered with MOAB-class Bloons, with MOABs standing in for Red Bloons and DDTs taking the role of Lead Bloons. Every ”999 rounds” or so (equivalent to about a half hour), you will encounter a wave of upwards of three different Boss Bloons. Beating fifty of these will result in a single A.L.I.C.E. spawning. Appearance and Abilities A.L.I.C.E. appears as a small, pink Bloon (about the size of a Black Bloon or White Bloon) with a pretty bow on top if it, and what appears to be a dimpled smiling face with big eyes drawn onto the front. A.L.I.C.E. only moves as fast as a single Red Bloon, but attacks cannot pop her, only slow her down. Most Towers will turn to aim at her, but they won’t actually attack her; the Heroes’ voice lines in reaction to this imply that this occurs because A.L.I.C.E. is just too cute to hurt. Only a select few Towers will react negatively to A.L.I.C.E: * Gwendolin and Ezili, “Evil” Heroes * Captain Churchill, who understands that A.L.I.C.E. is still a threat, cute or not * Mindless mechanical Towers, like Bomb Shooters, Super Monkeys with Technological Terror or Anti-Bloon upgrades, Tack Shooters, and Spike Factories * Benjamin. Although he doesn’t attack at all anyway, he will still try to send a Trojan to A.L.I.C.E., and his voice line is not any reaction to A.L.I.C.E. but rather a concerned “Uh, guys, you okay?” Any Tower that tries to damage A.L.I.C.E (not counting Benjamin’s Trojan) will be attacked by the player’s other Towers, ending with several of them being destroyed, giving back no money. Once A.L.I.C.E. makes it to the end of the track, the game will freeze before going to an empty black screen. A.L.I.C.E. will then appear and introduce herself, before explaining that the Bloons were the victims the whole time, and finally offering the Player to “destroy this pointless world, and move on to the next.” Regardless of if the player agrees to it or not, A.L.I.C.E. will erase their save file and crash the game. Should the player make it back to the same scenario, A.L.I.C.E. will have different dialogue in reaction to how many times the player has gone through with this. If the player somehow pops A.L.I.C.E., the game will freeze up on the exact frame she pops, emitting an ear-splittingly-loud noise (somewhere between a buzz and a child's scream) before crashing. When the player comes back, their Notifications will have a new message: "you can't," from A.L.I.C.E. All that is in the message is a single =) emote. Trivia * A.L.I.C.E. is inspired by the Undertale character “Chara.” Both are cutely-designed, impossible to kill, aware of the inner workings of the game, and capable of completely erasing the player’s save data. If the player declines to destroy their file, A.L.I.C.E. even says, “I’m afraid you were never in control of this matter,” a reference to Chara’s line, “SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THE ONE IN CONTROL? * Her death noise and the resulting message are references to the Five Nights at Freddy’s series. Her death noise sounds similar to the standard jump-scare noise from the first two games, while the line “you can’t” is a reference to being caught by the Purple Man in one of the minigames in FNAF 2. * A.L.I.C.E. doesn't actually have infinite HP, despite what the Bloonopedia says. Her HP, according to the game files, is at 99 Nonillion (99,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000) and regenerates to full every frame she is on screen. That's why consequences exist for her being popped. Category:Bloons